The Oh so Great Game of Truth or Dare: STOLL EDITION
by Toyner88
Summary: The Demigods are back this time playing truth or dare for a whole week. What will the crazy Demigods have to do or confess? Rated T to be safe.
1. One

**New story, YAY! This is somewhat based on a fanfic on here. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called 'The Game' check it out. I didn't steal anything, it's totally original I just based it off the whole Truth or Dare thing. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_MONDAY AFTERNOON_

It was a boring day at Camp Half-Blood.

The Hermes kids were flirting with the Aphrodite kids like always. Apollo kids were getting a sun tan well jamming out to some music. Ares kids were practicing battling.

But a certain group of demigods were planning something huge.

"Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. Gu-"

"What Connor?" Annabeth asked cutting off Connor before she ended up whacking his face in.

"I'm bored." He answered sighing. Annabeth had no clue how Connor could be bored in such a nice day like this. They were currently resting at the beach lounging around in bathing suits and drinking ice cold ice teas. It was nice to take a break from all the war and fighting for once.

"Well what do you want us to do about it? Play a game or something." Nico suggested rolling his eyes. Connor gasped and raced towards his cabin.

"What's he doing?" Percy turned to Travis who shrugged. The couple seconds of bliss ended as quickly as it came when Connor came running with a bundle of paper in his hand.

"Uh, Connor what's that?" Percy asked Connor who smiled.

"The Rules for Truth or Dare." Travis jumped up and high-fived his brother.

"Good thinking!"

"Um, we know how to play truth or dare." Piper said interrupting the brotherly moment.

"Not how we play." The boys smirked deviously and Annabeth gulped. Everyone knows if a child of Hermes gives that look, run.

"Ok, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Katie, Frank and Hazel we challenge you to a week of Truth or Dare." Silence.

"Challenge accepted." Percy said with a smirk. All the other members nodded. If Percy was going to do it, so would they.

"Great here's the rules." Travis passed around each member a piece of paper. Annabeth glanced at the paper and began to read it.

**THE OH SO GREAT GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE: STOLLS EDITION**

**Dear reader,**

**You have accepted the game of truth or dare, you are not aloud to quit until the game is finished.**

**The person who suggested the game obviously goes first, they can ask any person truth or dare. The person must answer truth or dare and must complete the dare or say their truth. If they fail the person who came up with the dare or truth will choose a suitable punishment (Yes they can tell you to get naked or hook up with someone. Don't doubt people) The game lasts a week, if someone gets in serious trouble (one year someone accidentally got turned into a snail, it was not pretty) or if a god or goddess asks the game to end, the game will end. After someone receives their dare or truth they must ask another person in private or within the group (can't risk getting in trouble).**

**The Game doesn't end. You may be waken up at 2:00 in the morning to do a dare and you must complete it before 6:00 am. (That was an example)**

**Here are the rules;**

**1.) You can't choose the person who picked you. (How boring would that be)**

**2.) You cannot dare people to get naked. That's only for a punishment.**

**3.) You are not aloud to tell anyone about the game or that your doing a dare. (Even if there threatening to cut your balls off.)**

**4.) NOTHING LEAVES THE GROUP (Or serious consequences will take place)**

**5.) If someone discovers that were playing, bring them to Connor and Travis, we'll take cover of them. (_Unless their a god, goddess or Chiron you're on your own for that one)_**

**6.)Each person is aloud one free pass. **

**7.) Rule changes can occur and Rules can be added if the group agrees. **

**Any questions ask Connor and Travis.**

**PS. CONNOR AND TRAVIS ARE NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INJURIES, DETENTIONS OR OTHER FORMS OF PUNISHMENT THAT MAY OCCUR.**

"Does everyone understand?" Connor asked after everyone read the paper. Nico raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When does the game begin?"

"Now."

* * *

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Connor asked. Thalia glared at him.

"Dare, bring it on." Connor smirked once more.

"I, Connor Stoll dare you, Thalia Grace to act like Percy Jackson until after dinner. That means walking like him, talking like him, being couple like with Annabeth, and sitting at his table for dinner."

"Bring it. Wise Girl, truth or dare?" Percy glared at Thalia for using his pet name for Annabeth.

"Uh, dare?" Annabeth regretted that decision right away.

"I dare you to propose to Chiron at dinner." Everyone laughed.

"Fair enough. Frank truth or dare?"

"I'm going to be brave and say dare."

"I dare you to wear a skirt for the rest of the day." Frank looked horrified.

"Good luck buddy." Connor said patting him on the back. Annabeth cleared her throat and Frank got up to change.

"That was a good one Wise Girl." Thalia said kissing Annabeth on the cheek.

"Ok, I don't sound like that." Percy was however ignored since Frank came back in a nice black sequin skirt.

"Where did you get that?" Katie asked.

"Aphrodite cabin, don't ask. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Since everyone is saying dare, I'll say truth." Connor booed. Travis groaned.

"What's your least favourite thing about Piper?"

"Um, the fact that she gets so angry if anyone is the slightest attracted towards me. Sorry honey." Piper crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Ok, last one until dinner."

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." "I dare you to sit with Mr. D at dinner asking him questions about being a god until he threatens to turn you into an animal."

_Well crap._

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this I wanted to try something new. _Feel free to leave a suggestion for a truth or dare in your review or PM me._ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Two

**Second Chapter! This is somewhat based on a fanfic on here. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called 'The Game' check it out. I didn't steal anything, it's totally original I just based it off the whole Truth or Dare thing. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_MONDAY: DINNER_

Thalia walked into the dining hall holding Annabeth's hand she then sat right beside Percy at the Poseidon table which caused everyone to give questioning looks. She began to talk quite loudly about Percy's latest adventure.

On the other side of the diner, Nico took his place beside Dionysus.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Well sir, I've been wondering. What is it like being a god?" Dionysus looked speechless.

"Um. Well, I guess it's quite fun."

"What's your favourite part?"

"Nathan go back to whatever table you came from."

"But sir, I have so many questions." At this point everyone began to draw their attention from Thalia and began to listen curiously to Nico and Mr. D argue.

"Do you miss drinking?"

"NATHAN!"

"Which do you prefer, wine or girls?"

"That's it, if you don't leave right now I will turn you into a snail then step on you." Nico jolted from the table, waved bye to Dionysus and sat down at the Hades table with Hazel.

Nico caught eye contact with Leo and mouthed:

'Truth or Dare'

'Dare'

Nico smirked at the evil idea that appeared in his head.

'I dare you to kiss Clarisse.' Leo paled.

He stood up from the Hephaestus table and walked towards the Ares table who were currently making fun of Franks new fashion item.

"I think you're at the wrong table Franny." Leo cleared his throat. All the Ares kids looked at him. One scoffed. Sadly, Clarisse was there.

"Clarisse. I love you." Leo began to furiously kiss Clarisse. 2 seconds later, Leo was clutching his "jewels". At this point Connor and Travis were rolling on the floor trying to not pee their pants.

Annabeth decided right now was the perfect time to purpose to Chiron.

As she approached the table, Dionysus groaned.

"What Annabelle?"

"Chiron, I have something to confess." Annabeth really began to regret choosing dare.

"Yes?"

" I love you and," Annabeth got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Leo began to put his plan into action.

"Piper!" He whispered-shouted.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to fight Annabeth for Chiron's affection." Piper stood up.

"NO! CHIRON MARRY ME!" She shouted. Jason looked horrified then remembered that this must of been Leo's dare.

"HE'S MINE PIPER BACK OFF!"

"CHIRON I LOVE YOU!"

"What in the world is going on?" Chiron demanded.

"Obviously there fighting for your affection." Dinoysus murmured.

"BACK OFF YOU HAVE PERCY!" Piper shouted pointing at Thalia who was telling really bad jokes well Percy was slamming his head into the table. Annabeth grabbed her dagger.

"Ok that's enough." Chiron said. Piper and Annabeth stopped shouting and Annabeth put her dagger back before "crying" and muttering about how Chiron didn't answer her question.

"Pepper, Annabelle, Nathan, Liam, Thalia and Peter, you all have cleaning up duty tonight." Dionysus said. Percy began to protest because he was the only one who didn't do anything, but Chiron silenced him. Piper and Annabeth returned to their table and casually began eating like nothing happened.

* * *

_MONDAY EVENING: KITCHEN DUTY_

"I'm going to kill you Thalia." Percy said well scrubbing the dishes.

"Hey, that reminds me. Percy, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"How does killing remind you to ask Percy a question?" Nico questioned.

"I think you've done enough questioning tonight Nathan." Nico glared at Annabeth and began to furiously scrub his pan.

"I'm going with dare."

"I dare you to sing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" with a choreographed dance, tonight at the camp fire."

"Oh man, I can't wait to see that." Leo said chuckling.

"Those campers are in for a treat tonight." Thalia said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. _Feel free to leave a suggestion for a truth or dare in your review or PM me._ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Three

**Three chapters in :) This is somewhat based on a fanfic on here. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called 'The Game' check it out. I didn't steal anything, it's totally original I just based it off the whole Truth or Dare thing. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy! I DON'T OWN THE SONG BELOW!**

* * *

_MONDAY NIGHT_

"So what songs do you guys want to sing tonight?" A child of Apollo asked. Percy was cursing himself. Gods, if his dad every saw this...

"I have a song." Piper began snickering.

"Ok Percy what song?"

"Guys can you help me out?" Percy asked a group of Apollo guys, you know who just happened to bring musical instruments.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly." _

_"I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah." _Percy began to seductively move his hips causing the crowd to go wild.

"_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control."_

_"It's Percy, with the big ego."_

_"And like Bruce Leroy I got the flow."_

_"Girl look at that body." _Annabeth had to admit Percy had quite the moves.

The crowd began to sing along and soon enough, Piper's favourite part was coming up.

_"I'm Sexy and I Know It"  
_

Percy took a deep breath and ripped off his jeans, revealing his favourite blue boxers with yellow fishies on them.

_"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah." _He began to hip thrust the air. The crowd was dying of laughter at this point. Annabeth wasn't sure who's reaction was better, Mr. D's or Chiron.

_"Yeah, I'm Sexy and I Know It."_ Percy bowed as everyone stood up and clapped.

"Uh, thank you Percy for that wonderful performance. Now on to the real camp songs."

* * *

After the camp fire, Percy was very embarrassed and poor little Katie was going to feel his wrath.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Katie thought long and hard. She decided that getting eaten by harpies was an awful way to go, so she stayed on the safe side.

"Truth."

"In order to repopulate the earth you have to mate with one god. Which god would you choose?" Thunder rumbled in the difference. Katie gulped.

"Uh, Zeus. I guess. I mean their all so great. But, Zeus is so powerful. I mean their all powerful, just like he's the King. Wait! I don't want to offend Hera! Ok, if everyone was dead, I would choose Zeus so he doesn't kill me with a lightning bolt. I mean, he's so great and powerful.." Travis clamped a hand over Katie's mouth to keep her from rambling and infuriating the gods. The thunder stopped, which meant Katie's answer must of pleased him. Right?

"Moving on, the oh so fabulous and amazing Connor Stoll. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." Katie smiled. She had the perfect dare.

"WAIT! Have any of you seen Frank?" Hazel interrupted.

"Ya, the Ares kids were leading him to the bathroom after dinner." Hazel paled and ran towards the male bathroom.

"Okay, anyway, I Katie Gardner dare you the "oh so great" Connor Stoll to flirt with every girl you see for the next 24 hours."

"Psh, easy."

"You do know Ares girls count right?"

"Those are girls?"

"Thanks guys, I just got the crap beaten out of me." Frank said as he returned limping towards the group, still wearing the sequin skirt.

"You can take that off now you do know that right?" Annabeth said, Frank swore and ran back to the bathroom. The group laughed at his stupidity.

"Ok, Hazel truth or dare. And by the way, you look great." Connor winked at Hazel, thank the gods Frank wasn't there.

"Hm, dare."

"You have to rhyme everything you say until lunch tomorrow."

"That should be easy peasy, lemon squeezy." Hazel said smiling at Connor, who rolled his eyes at her failed attempt to rhyme.

"That reminds me," Travis said as he pulled out 12 cellphones, "This should help us keep in touch easier and allow the dares and such to go on during the night." He handed each member of the group a cellphone.

"Well, we better hit the sack before the harpies come out to play. Hazel, ask your person over text." Hazel nodded at Piper and the 12 split up to their appropriate cabins.

* * *

_TUESDAY MORNING: 12:00 AM_

**_'Travis, truth or dare.' _**Hazel asked, on the other side of the room she could hear Nico's phone go off.

**_'Dare.'_**

**_'I dare you to run outside and start screaming random stuff like, 'Hippos are going to take over." until, A. Mr. D wants to kill you, B. Chiron asks you to please stop, or C. The Ares kids are chasing you with sharp pointy things.'_**

**_'Got it. Oh and don't forget your dare, it counts on here.'_**

**_'Ya, ya.'_**

A couple minutes later, Hazel heard the door of the Hermes cabin slam open and a loud pitch scream was heard.

Hazel and Nico jumped up and opened the door to the Hades cabin. There, Travis was running in circles in nothing but his boxers, screaming,

"WERE OUT OF TOOTHPASTE THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

"LIZARDS ARE ON THE LOOSE PLOTTING THE DEATH OF ALL THE APHRODITE KIDS!"

"GORILLAS ARE SLEEPING IN THE ARES KIDS CABIN PRETENDING TO BE CAMPERS!"

"EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE, HIPPOS ARE TAKING OVER!"

"Mr. Stoll, what are you doing at 12:30 in the morning?" Chiron asked, looking quite annoyed. His tail was indeed in curlers.

"CHIRON, THE LIONS WON'T LET ME SLEEP!"

"STOLL SHUT UP!" A couple of Ares kids stormed out of their cabin, clutching their swords.

"LOOK, THERE THEY ARE!" Travis yelled, pointing at the Ares kids. But, before they could charge a loud voice boomed out.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. D was actually taking charge for once. He glared at Travis and he gulped.

"Well, I feel a lot better, good night." Travis said turning to his cabin.

"Oh no you don't." Vines wrapped around Travis's ankle, dragging him to the Big House.

Chiron rounded up the campers and everyone returned to their cabins, the Ares kids were quite disappointed that they didn't get to stab their swords into Travis, but remembered that they had a class with the Hermes kids the next morning.

Nico shut the door to the Hades cabin and the two burst out into laughter. Their phones chimed behind them.

_**'Good going Hazel! Travis is probably getting murdered as we** **speak.'**_Connor's text read.

_**'Maybe he'll finally learn a lesson.'**_Annabeth chimed in, standing up for Hazel.

_**'Dionysus is probably yelling at him, threatening him and then he's probably going to blame Percy for everything, and poor Percy will be quite grim.'** _Hazel responded.

_**'Oh joy. And Hazel?' **_

_**'She has to rhyme remember? Anyways, now what are we going to do? Travis left his phone here.'**_Hm. That was a great question. A part of Hazel worried for Travis, hoping that she didn't cause him to much trouble. She thought Dionysus would never intervened.

_**'The game will continue later in the morning, so for now the night will be quite boring.'**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. ****Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm deleting Ask The Gods and Demigods. Sorry but that story isn't going anywhere. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Four

**Sorry guys I was on vacation, here's chapter 4. ****This is somewhat based on a fanfic on here. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called 'The Game' check it out. I didn't steal anything, it's totally original I just based it off the whole Truth or Dare thing. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy! I DON'T OWN THE SONG BELOW!**

* * *

_Tuesday Morning: 3:00 AM_

Annabeth woke up to a very loud ping. The rest of her cabin groaned with her. Malcolm chucked a pillow at her head.

**'I'm still alive! Anyways, Leo truth or dare.' **Annabeth rolled her eyes. Obviously he was still alive, Hermes wouldn't allow that.

**'Dude. It's 3:10 in the morning. What the boop.'**

**'That's not an answer!'**

"Annabeth tell Percy to shut up!" One of her cabin mates yelled.

**'Leo just answer. My cabin is ready to kill me' **She typed.

**'Fine truth. No way in Hades am I getting killed.'**

**'Whose the sexist girl in this group?'**

"That's it I'm coming over there!" Malcolm shouted. Annabeth turned the volume off her phone.

"There! Now everyone back to asleep." She ordered.

Her phone vibrated.

**'Piper. Ok, um. Nico truth or dare.**'

**'Whoa Leo, I'm flattered.'**

**'LEO! BACK OFF MY WOMAN'**

**'Back to me. Mr. D only yelled at me a little if your wondering. Then I told him I was having weird nightmares.' **Annabeth rolled her eyes once again at Travis.

**'That's nice Travis. Anyways, Leo I pick dare.' **

"Annabeth we can still hear your phone!" Her cabin mates shouted and several pillows were thrown at her head.

* * *

Thalia was fast asleep. Until, her phone and Jason's started to go off like crazy. She groaned and picked up her phone.

**'I the amazingly handsome Leo, dare you the creepy son of Hades Nico to wake Rachel with a kiss.'**

Thalia snickered. Her and Jason crept out the door to watch the show. She noticed Travis and Connor, Percy, and Leo also wanted to see Nico get clubbed in the nose.

"What are you all doing here?" Nico asked walking towards them. Hazel was with him as well.

"They wanted to watch you die when Apollo turns you into a fry." Hazel responded.

Nico groaned. "One, that was awful," Hazel shrugged, "Two, let's just get this over with okay?"

Nico walked into the Big House. The group of demigods rushed to Rachel's window to watch the show unfold.

* * *

Nico was getting pretty sweaty as he quietly opened the door to Rachel's bedroom.

He just had to choose dare.

Rachel's hair was even crazier when she was asleep. But, even Nico had to admit she was cute.

As he approached her bed, he heard the demigods giggle outside. He looked up and glared at them, gesturing for them to shut up.

"Well here goes nothing." He muttered and leaned down to kiss Rachel.

Her lips were soft and Nico had to admit he was enjoying his first kiss. He heard Rachel start to wake up and he pulled away.

"Nico. What. The. Hades. Was. That." Rachel mumbled glaring at him.

"HAPPY MORNING!" He shouted and raced out of the Big House. The demigods were waiting for him, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Let's never talk about that again."

"NICO DI ANGELO!" The demigods heard Rachel yell and raced back to their cabins.

Hazel was still giggling when Nico climbed into bed.

**'Thalia truth or dare?' **

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. ****Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm deleting Ask The Gods and Demigods. Sorry but that story isn't going anywhere. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Five

**This will probably be updated more when school ends in June. Anyways heres chapter 5! This is somewhat based on a fanfic on here. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called 'The Game' check it out. I didn't steal anything, it's totally original I just based it off the whole Truth or Dare thing. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Tuesday Morning: 4:15 AM_

**"Thalia, Truth or Dare."**

Thalia groaned. If she said truth, Nico would humiliate her and if she said dare, well Thalia's pretty sure that Nico is going to send her to a nice long visit with her uncle Hades. But, hey Thalia loves to have a good time...

**"Dare." **Thalia heard Jason groan as his phone dinged.

**"Well, I think everyone slept long enough. Wake everyone up like their in the army." **Thalia smirked._ 'Oh this is to easy'_

Thalia crept out of bed and opened her trunk where a megaphone waited too be used. She opened the door to her cabin and sneaked outside. She walked to the middle of the cabins and yelled repeatedly,

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY, WORTHLESS, ANNOYING CAMPERS!"

"Thalia! What in the world?" Chiron asked, Thalia could tell that he was annoyed.

"CHIRON SALUTE YOUR SERGEANT BEFORE SPEAKING!"

"Excuse me?" More and more campers stuck their heads out the door, curious to see what was keeping them from sleeping.

"I SAID, SALUTE YOUR SERGEANT BEFORE SPEAKING! AND ALL OF YOU DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" A couple of the kids did twenty push ups scared to see what the daughter of Zeus would do to them.

"Thalia Grace! I'm very disappointed in you. How dare you speak to me that way. March to the Big House now!"

"SERGEANT DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE! GIVE ME 50 PUSH UPS!" Chiron winced at Thalia who was now screaming in the megaphone.

"I'm not going to say it again, Thalia go to the Big House." Thalia gulped. She knew Chiron meant serious business but she wanted to push him a little more.

"BY WHOSE ORDERS SOLDIER?"

"How about mine." Thalia paled as she saw who spoke. Waking Mr.D once was one thing but waking him twice was serious business. Not to mention that she was just wearing pajamas with no weapons or a father to save her and she happened to deny Chiron's orders and was screaming in megaphone.

Well, guess I'll see you in a bit Uncle Hades.

* * *

_Tuesday Morning: 7:00 AM_

Piper heard her phone go off and she groaned. After Thalia got dragged to the Big House by Mr. D who threatened to get her dad, no one got an ounce of sleep. Her whole cabin chattered the night away discussing all the ways Thalia died.

At first Piper was nervous, but then she remembered it was Thalia, who could get away with anything.

**"Phew. Glad that was over. I have to see a therapist for behaviour issues or something. Ha."**

**"OMG I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" **Frank typed exactly what Piper was thinking.

**" I'm glad you're back beautiful ;)" **Piper rolled her eyes at Conner's fail attempt at flirting.

**"Ya, ya. Anyways, Piper truth or dare?" **Not wanting to anger anyone any further she went with the safer option.

**"Truth."**

**"Knew you would say that chicken. What god do you find most attractive?"**

**"Hermes. Katie, truth or dare?"**

**"MY DAD EWWWWW!"**

**"Dare." **Well that surprised Piper. _Now how to ruin her life..._

**"I dare you to sing everything you say." **The sound of the beautiful breakfast bell rang through the air. Piper rounded up the Aphrodite cabin and off they left. The cabin suspiciously watched the much happier Piper, who skipped to breakfast.

* * *

_Tuesday Breakfast_

Frank walked among the Ares cabin. He missed his cabin mates back at Camp Jupiter, but he agreed to stay for the week. Besides, if he left now he'll miss out on all the Truth or Dare fun.

He prayed to the Gods that Katie won't pick him. He told himself that he would only choose truth at night or if Mr. D was ready to kill.

As he sat down after sacrificing food for his dads Greek half, Frank dove in. His phone chimed.

**"Frank, truth or dare?" **Frank groaned.

"Aw, what's wrong Franky-poo. Girlfriend broke up with you for being a loser again?" Frank rolled his eyes at his idiotic brother.

"No, your girlfriend just won't leave me alone." This shut him up and Frank texted back his reply.

**"Dare."**

**"I dare you to wear a tuxedo for the remaining of the day, and if anyone asks you why or to tell you to take it off tell them you're trying to be a penguin then act like a penguin." **_Oh for the love of- _Frank got up from the table and ran to his cabin and got on his best tux. He returned to the hall and rejoined his cabin mates who looked at him like they never seen a tuxedo before.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He taunted.

"Dude, what's with the suit?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm trying to be a penguin!" He shouted and jolted from the bench and waddled around the hall.

Everyone laughed at him and Franks cheeks blazed red as he returned to his breakfast.

* * *

After Frank's interesting performance, Percy was dying to be picked. He had the perfect dare to ask Annabeth.

Sure enough, Frank caught his eye and mouthed, "Truth or dare?"

Percy without hesitation mouthed back, "Dare."

"I dare you to act like a fifteen year old girl for the rest of the day."

Percy laughed. He had to admit Frank was clever with his dares.

"Are you okay Percy?" Tyson who was visiting for the week asked.

"Totally. Couldn't have been like better." Percy said with the girliest voice he could muster.

Boy, did the camp have an interesting day coming.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. ****Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm deleting Ask The Gods and Demigods. Sorry but that story isn't going anywhere. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
